We Belong Together
by x.Xtreme Beauty.x
Summary: Eve always loved Matt. But Matt thought they we're only best friends. He was in love with Amy.. atleast he thinks he is. But is really in love with Eve? Based of of the song You Belong with me by Taylor Swift. MattxEve. Eve's POV


**A/N: I just realized. I never write one shots. I really have to start cuz I have way to many multi-shot fics to update. Well here's a one shot!  
PS: This is based off the song you belong with me by Taylor Swift.**

"Amy. Calm. Down." Matt kept repeating. "Yes, I know you don't find things like that funny-" She cut him off. "I know, I know. But Eve found it funny! Didn't you Eve?"

I nodded. Even though Amy couldn't see me.

"Yes Amy, Eve nodded." Matt told her. "Yes. Fine. See you tomorrow." He said to her. He look like he wanted to shot himself. "Love you too." He mumbled, sounding like he didn't mean one bit of it.

I giggled. "Oh my god, she's so stubborn."

"You're telling me!" He sighed then collapsed onto the couch.

"Matt isn't your match soon?" I asked, while waiting to record my interview for the Tuesday night taping of Smackdown.

"Nope. They decided that I don't have to wrestle 'til next week."

"Then why are you here?"

He grinned. "To be with mah best buddy." He lightly punched my arm.

I put on a fake smile. Right when I was about to say something my phone went off. Use Somebody by Kings of Leon blasted through the room.

"I knew you were gonna like them!" Matt said.

I smiled. "I never said I wouldn't." I just ignored the call.

"I love Kings of Leon. Amy hates them so I can NEVER listen to them." He sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "We can listen to them now you stupid head."

I pulled my IPod out of my bag and gave Matt a head phone and popped one into my ear. I put Sex on Fire on.

"Yoooouuuuuuuuu, You're sex is on FIRE!" Matt and I sang.

"Eve, your on next." Maria told me, peeping her head through the door.

"Okay." I got up off the couch. "Be back in a flash Matty-Matt."

"Okay Eve-a-roo." He smiled and put the head phone I was using in his ear.

"I love you." I whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Here you go hunny." I gave a fan my autograph.

"Eve?"I turned around and saw Matt, who looked wicked upset. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Yup."

I linked arms with him and we walked down the street. "Why the long face?"

"Amy." He said. _Of course_ I thought.

"What happened now?"

Matt sighed. "She doesn't like me spending so much time with you. But you're my best friend and I don't wanna lose that."

"Matt, I honestly don't understand why you're with her. She's always putting you down and hates me and she's also rude to Jeff."

"Yeah, I know. But in a weird way I love her and I know she's mad in love with me, I don't think I could find anyone that loves me the way she does..." He put his head on my shoulder.

"Matt, I'm sure you will. No, I _know_ you will." I smiled at him.

He kissed my cheek. "You always know what to say."

I giggled. "I know I'm a genius."

"You are Eve! I swear to that!" He smiled.

I grinned at him. "Did I ever tell you I love that smile of yours. Don't ever lose that or I'll kick your butt."

Matt's phone started to ring. "Its Amy." He sighed. "I'll talk to later. Maybe we can hang out after the show."

"Kay. Bye Matty."

"Bye Eve-ers" He gave me a hug.

_I love this guy so much_. I thought after Matt walked away. I blew a piece of hair out of my face and went back to my hotel.

xxxxxxxx

I pulled my hair back into a bun and washed the face cleaning gunk off of my face. I heard knocks at my door, then a door open. "Eve!"

It was Matt and he sounded upset. I walked out of the bathroom and he looked like he had been crying.

"Matt whats wrong?"

"Amy." I pulled him into and hug and let him cry on my shoulder. Then we both sat on the bed.

"She, I think she's cheating on me."

I hugged him. "Now Matt, I want you to think about this. Do you really think anyone else likes Amy?"

He laughed and I wiped a tear from his face. "Eve, you're so awesome." He smiled.

"Matt, you're so cool."

Things went silent, Matt rested his head on my shoulder. "Did I ever tell you my dreams?" He asked.

"You always do." I smiled.

"It's different." He told me. "I want to buy a bunch of archers, marry the girl of my dreams and build a huge house and have kids. That would be perfect."

I thought about that. "That does sound perfect." I yawned.

"Awe Eve's tried. I should go."

"Okay. Night."

"Eve. Tomorrow. When Amy's out I want you to drop by my hotel room. It's number 216. Remember that."

"I will Matt! Night!"

He closed the door. "I love you..." I whispered then went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt!" Called as I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" He opened the door and we both smiled at each other. He hugged me tight, then we both walked inside.

We sat down on the bed and he looked into my eyes. "I've been doing a lot of thinking, about my dream."

"And?" I asked.

"I told Amy,and she thought it was dumb. And at that moment, I realized that she wasn't the girl of my dreams."

"Matt! I've been telling you that for months and you keep ign-" He put his finger on my lips.

"I wasn't finished." He paused. "I realized that.. that. Eve. You are the girl of my dreams."

I gaped. "Oh my gosh." I paused. "Matt, I love you."

"Eve, I love you too." He gently kissed my lips.

I smiled. "I've always tried to tell you that..." I paused. "You belonged with me."

**A/N: This isn't bashing Amy FYI. Review.**


End file.
